theworld2dfandomcom-20200213-history
The World R:1 - New Player Guide
Creating an Account To create an account for The World R:1, you must create a forum account at forums.cyberconnects2.com. Your login username and password will be the credentials used to sign up for the website. Download and run Setup.exe on the Downloads page of the CCs2 website. You must also run the Library files to allow them to install so the game will run. Optionally, you may download the SFX Pack and install it as well, once Setup.exe is done running. This adds sounds and music to the game, but it is a large download, so is included separate. Logging In Open the .exe file created on your desktop by the installer. Once the game is done loading up, you will see this page. Click Login if you already have an account. If you do not have an account, click Create, and a new tab will open in your default browser to CCs2 signup page. Clicking Board or Official Site will take you to the appropriate pages in your default browser. Click New, and you will be faced with the Character Creation screen. *NOTE: Character creation is likely going to be changed when new sprite styles are added. This section is subject to revision. Here, you will select your Class, enter your character name, and select your sprite design. Your sprite in-game is based off of the hair and clothes of your created PC. Click done, and you will see your new character among your list. During Alpha, you are only allowed to create one character, but at release you will have access to three. Click Use, and the game will log you in. Your First Steps * Controls (Players now start with beginner weapons. This section is marked for revision.) Upon first logging into the game, you will want to get a weapon from the shop towards the South-West. Beginner weapons here only cost 1 GP, but depending on your Class, this may be one of your most difficult adventures. Without a weapon, it's very difficult for some classes to kill even the weakest of monsters. If another player is online, you will more than likely be able to coax them into giving you a few GP. Most players, upon finding out someone is new, offers up several GP right at their first login. If no one is online, or no one is willing to give you any GP, go to the field located at Delta - Bursting Forbidden AquaField, and attempt to kill the Chim Chims there. Chim Chims are non-aggressive, although sometimes they like to attack back and do some damage. Each time one is killed, they drop a little bit of GP and up to three Chim Spheres. Use the GP they drop to buy a beginner weapon. Some classes are able to start the beginner field and dungeon, located at Delta - Bursting PassedOver AquaField, where many Goblins reside. Classes like WaveMaster and TwinBlade must kill Chim Chims until at least level three, as they do not have the health, range, or power to last on this field until then. Your Story Awaits... Continue leveling up until you reach level 10. Use the Dungeon page and Training Guide to figure out where you should go next to continue leveling. You can level with others near your level to make things quicker. Collect as much GP as you can, and attempt to reach the end of the dungeons, so you can collect the items in the Gott Chest. Equip any new gear you get for your class and level. Once you get to the next server, Theta, you are able to buy HP and SP restoration items. These are sold in the South-East part of the Root Town. You can also buy other items to help on your adventures here. On this server, you are able to obtain a Grunty to raise as your own. Continue exploring from here, and forge whatever path you wish in The World. You aren't actually required to level up at all, and if you wish, you can simply sit in Mac Anu and chat with other players all day. Several players have never made it past level 5 in their entire career, and even they left powerful marks on The World. Other Tips * Explore as much as possible * Don't be afraid to ask others for help * Stay away from Red Names when not in a Root Town * If you find a strange item that seems to have no use, try using it at Lost Grounds or other unique fields * Even some items that have an obvious use, also have hidden uses * Run Dungeons as much as possible to get better gear for your class * Trade items you don't need with other players * Take advantage of failures of the System * Communicate strange happenings, problems and bugs, or other content on the Official CCs2 Forums * Make friends / Join a Guild * Level in a Party (at least for the moment, members of a party still gain full EXP rather than a fraction) Category:The World 2D